Me forget? Never
by alice205646
Summary: It has been three years since Wendy has seen Peter and she is beginning to forget all about him. Wendy will soon have a reminder. Although Peter has been experiencing different feelings he had not before such as anger towards other boys who get near Wendy.(Based of of the 2003 Peter Pan film)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Peter pan or any of the characters this is just what I wish could have happened if there was a sequel **

**Yes this is a continuation of the 2003 Peter Pan Movie **

Chapter 1: Forgetting

Wendy was beginning to forget Neverland and peter it all seemed like a distant dream, of course the lost boys were a small reminder that it _could_ have happened, but Wendy was starting to believe that her imagination had over fantasized her memories and peter was just a part of her fantasies. It was Monday morning her first day of school, for some reason Wendy was becoming extremely excited about this day. She had been planning outfits for weeks; Wendy felt the need to impress everyone.' I guess this feeling comes with growing up' she thought. Wendy admired herself in the mirror; she was now 15 and had a different body, she was just lovely, she started to resemble her mother in a much younger way. Wendy did have some of her own unique qualities she had full red lips and I if you looked close enough in the right corner o her mouth was her hidden kiss. Wendy had beautiful blue eyes that changed color from blue to green although the green would only appear in her right eye. She had long dark brown hair that reached her hips. As she finished fixing he crinkles in her dress she walked out excited for a new adventure.

After rushing her father to school she stood in the doorway of the school paralyzed. For some reason Wendy could not bring herself to step inside she was starting to regret it and wanted to run back to her father's carriage. It wasn't until the late bell rang that she finally stepped in. She was late to her first period of course, as she walked in the classroom trying to be unnoticed every eye turned to look at her. Wendy felt her face burn of embarrassment. "So Miss. Darling you finally decided to show up? You're late." Stated the professor, he seemed to be in his late fifty's, he had an unusually long beard which was strange because he had not a single hair on his head. Luckily for Wendy he seat was right next to the largest window.

**Yes this is a romantic fanfic of peter and Wendy dont worry. I will try and post once a week depending on the feed back their will be drama and jealousy and other things along with adventure **** (Sorry this one was short ill try and make the rest longer okay BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the few followers and the reviews that I got, hopefully ill get more along the way. Since I saw that a few people liked it I decided to add the next chapter a bit earlier than I was planning. Hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review this it motivates me a lot! Love you guys! 3**

Disclaimer: I do not Peter pan or any of the characters this is just what I wish could have happened if there was a sequel

Unlike Wendy Peter had not forgotten her just like he promised. Peter missed Wendy terribly, but he was afraid to go back and find that Wendy was with another boy. The thought of it almost made him want to burst in tears of anger. The new lost boys were quite confused as to see there new leader in pain. "Peter what's wrong?" the youngest one asked. "Nothing" He would always reply. Even though peter missed Wendy and never forgot her he still had many adventures. What Peter did not now is that one of his biggest adventures was yet to come.

Something else was happening in Neverland that Peter did not quite understand but was terribly frightened about. Peter in the tree hideout could now touch the ceiling with his head and had hurt himself many times because of it. Peter was now more muscular and had broad shoulders. He no longer had any baby fat. Peter had become a young man! The new lost boys had realized this but were to frightened to comment on it. If peter didn't want to talk about his own feelings much less about growing up those were is two touchy spots that the lost boys had decided never to mention in front of peter.

Peter who had been debating whether to go see Wendy or not, finally decided that he better see her one last time and maybe this time he could convince her to go with him. Peter began to wonder of what Wendy would think of him becoming a _man. _At remembering that he was growing Peter began to sob he didn't want to but at the same time he did. Everything had become so difficult since Wendy had left him maybe after seeing her again everything would go back to normal he thought. Peter had plenty of adventures after Wendy left but they just didn't seem as fun as the one that he had with her. As much as Peter hated to admit it he had feeling towards Wendy he didn't quite understand them but they were there. He tried to not think about them but he could not get rid of her angelic face or her long dark curls. Peter blushed at the thought of Wendy he could not help himself and every time he remembered her he also remember the thimble or as Peter had just found out recently was a kiss. Peter realized that the kiss she had given him when they first met was actually the thimble and the thimble she gave him was actually a kiss. Peter figured this out because he was always thinking of the thimble or as he had just found out was her hidden kiss.

Peter was to visit London in a week which in the real world was actually a month.

**I'm so excited to write the next couple of chapters I updated a little bit earlier than I said I was but ill be adding another chapter this Sunday this was just so you could see what happened to peter in the past three years.**

**PLEASE don't forget to leave a review it helps me update WAY faster it keeps me motivated . Also Peter will meet Wendy in the 4th chapter but Peter is not going to be happy with what he finds Ahh sorry I'm spoiling my own story its just I'm really excited this is my first story/fanfic. REVIEW PLEASE, GOOD OR BAD I CAN TAKE CRITICISM REVIEWS HELP ME IMPROVE MY FANFIC.**

**Sorry these are short I try and make them longer but finals are coming up and I have an AP exam so I don't have as much time but once they are over trust me I will make them WAY longer. Okay that's all ill shut up now….. i also changed the rating because who knows what might happen to **

**Peter and Wendy.**


End file.
